Karma
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place during OOTP. After Sirius went through the ve4il, he is sent to limbo where Regulus was waiting for him. Regulus and Sirius have a l;ittle talk about Karma.


Fog.

That was all Sirius could see when he woke up. How long was he out? Where was he? Sirius sat up slowly and touched his chest where Bellatrix hit him with that spell.

No pain.

Sirius groaned sadly. He was dead. He stood up and surveyed his surroundings. He was in what looked like King's Cross station. Fog was swirling around low, and golden light shone. Sirius spotted a raised platform and went to sit down. He sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy..." He whispered.

Alone Sirius sat and thought of happy times he used to know. A few minutes later, he heard someone approaching from behind. Sirius stood up and turned around. He groaned in dread as he recognized the newcomer.

Sirius sat down and sighed, his back to the visitor. "What are you doing here, Regulus?"

Regulus shrugged. "I came to take you to your place in the afterlife."

"And...what is my place, exactly? Sirius asked, expecting the worst.

"That's for you to decide." Regulus answered. When Sirius didn't say anything for a few minutes, he sighed. "You brought this on yourself, you know." He said calmly. "Dumbledore warned you, he told you to be nice to Kreacher so he won't turn against you. Now look what happened! Kreacher lied to your godson, leading him to fly off to the ministry thinking you were being held hostage, leading you to follow him, leading to your death! I would've thought you'd do everything in your power to keep yourself alive for your godson's sake."

"Well, Kreacher shouldn't have lied, then!" Sirius said stubbornly.

"He lied to you, because you were so mean to him." Regulus replied. "You kicked him out at Christmas, so he ran to the closest family with Black blood running through their veins- a.k.a. Narcissa Malfoy- who was kind to him, so he spilled everything: the Order of the Phoenix, where you were, your relationship with Harry...Voldemort was then able to use you to get to Harry."

"Don't..." Sirius muttered. "Don't go there."

"I'm sorry." Regulus said sincerely. "But you know it's true."

Sirius opened and closed his mouth. As much as he hated to admit it, Regulus was right. Because of Sirius's mistreatment of Kreacher, he went to the Death Eaters who used Sirius as a bargaining chip.

It was Sirius's own fault he's dead. Now Harry has no parents to lean on, to feel safe and happy and comforted.

Sirius sighed. "You know something?"

"What?"

"Karma sucks."The two brothers laughed lightly. "So....why_ are_ you here? I thought you always hated me."

"Because you were right to hate the Dark arts." Regulus replied. "Before my death, I found out that Voldemort was willing to kill anyone disloyal to him. Even wizards. I didn't sign up for that."

Sirius shook his head. "Looks like Karma bit you in the ass, too, then. You became a Death Eater, and when you tried to back out, Voldemort killed you."

"Actually, Voldemort didn't kill me." Sirius looked up at Regulus in surprise. Regulus explained how he found out about Voldemort's Horcruxes and how he swapped a fake horcrux with the real one.

Sirius continued to stare at his brother. "Why didn't you report it if you knew?"

"Would they have believed me?" Regulus asked. "I was a known Death Eater. No way in hell were they going to listen to me!"

"Ok, sorry." Sirius sighed. "So what now?"

"Now you have a choice of whether or not to join me and your friends in the afterlife." Regulus replied. "You can go back as a ghost or a portrait if you want."

Sirius thought about that for a minute. If he went back...he would never see James and Lily ever again or Harry when he dies. He couldn't go back.

"Well, looks like I'm choosing the afterlife." Sirius decided. "I caused way too much trouble during my lifetime."

Regulus smiled. "Afterlife it is."

Sirtius and Regulus smiled at each other and hugged. They then started walking towards the gates.

"So what_ is_ the afterlife like, anyway?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well, that was short. But anyway, what do you guys think? Let me know!**


End file.
